


ART: Peace & Joy

by siennavie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: Arthur and Merlin enjoying each other's company on a cold winter's day.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 150
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	ART: Peace & Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to draw Arthur smiling...and then Merlin wormed his way in :)


End file.
